The postnatal development of the central visual pathways depends on the quality of the visual environment. During the critical period in the primate visual system environmental manipulation can modify the physiological properties of visual cortical cells. The purpose of this project is to study the underlying biochemical events that imbue the nervous system with the property of plasticity. Protein synthesis is a biochemical process which is involved in bringing about changes in morphology, adjustments in growth rates, and remodeling and maintenance of structures. We have, therefore, used the (14C)leucine method to study the relationships between local plastic changes which occur in the developing monkey visual system and local rates of protein synthesis.